


Allure

by Anonymous



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASOIAF Rare Pair Week 2019, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I guess this is the first fic with Jon/Talisa pairing.PLOT: Talisa is a doctor, new to the country and Jon is her neighbor.Read it to find out more.





	Allure

 

 

 

 

"Shit!" Talisa swore to herself as the heavy box slipped out of her hands and fell onto the floor in the middle of the hallway. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and sighed heavily. Thankfully this was the last box. She had been lugging her stuff up to the third-floor apartment all morning and she was just about wiped out.

She sighed heavily and was just about to pick up the box and head into the apartment when a thick husky voice from behind startled her. "Need a hand with that?"

"No, I got it, thanks." She replied, glancing over her shoulder to see who the owner of the male voice was. To her surprise, she was greeted with quite the sight.  
  
She was guessing that he was in his mid-twenties, and it was pretty obvious that he kept himself in very good shape. He was average height and muscular, as the well-formed arms tightly wrapped in the short sleeves of his dirty white t-shirt demonstrated. He smiled at her as she gave him the once over, a sly little grin, the kind someone used when they knew something you did not. She could not help but be instantly drawn to him as her eyes studied him, from his lips to his unshaven cheeks to his messy mop of shoulder length dark curly hair. This guy oozed confidence and sex. He could be trouble.  
  
"Hi," she said with a polite smile, turning towards him to make her introduction. "I'm Talisa. Just moving into 3B."  
  
"You don't say?" He replied. "I'm in 3C, right next door to you."  
  
"Well, I guess that makes us neighbors then!" She giggled playfully.

"You are from Volantis, aren't you?" he questioned.

Talisa nodded, "Fresh off the boat."

The mystery man smiled putting his hand forward for a shake. "My name is Jon Snow. Former marine now running a small private security firm."

"Talisa Maegyr. ER physician in King's Landing General," she replied taking his hand and smiling flirtatiously at him. She felt a tiny shiver run through her as his huge hand engulfed her own.

Jon flashed a broad grin and glanced at the box lying on the floor between them. "You sure you aren't in need of any help?" His dark eyes returned to her face, and then lowered momentarily to her shapely breasts. "I'd be more than happy to help out."  
  
Talisa felt a hot blush rise up her cheeks. "Um, I'm okay I think," she replied, slightly embarrassed, before adding, "For the time being at least." She purposely began to nibble on her lower lip, drawing attention to her full, glossy mouth. Apart from her shapely breasts, her lips were her sexiest asset. She wondered what kind of kisser he would be.

"I guess, I will see you later then," he said breaking the tension between them.

"I guess you will," she replied and picked up the box from the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

After a tiring shift, she was in a store, browsing through the groceries when she saw him for the second time. He looked much different than she had seen him three days ago. He was wearing black suits and black suits and Talisa spotted a pistol holstered inside his suit.

"Hey neighbor?" she greeted walking towards him. His dark grey eyes settled on her and a small grin graced upon his handsome face.

"Hey," he greeted in return.

"You suited up nice," she said casually looking at him from head to toe.

Jon chuckled, "I had this security gig for a private party."

Talisa smiled and for the next thirty minutes, conversation flowed casually between them. He told her about his job and she told about her work in return. After shopping, he offered to drive her to their apartment building and Talisa accepted.

 

* * *

 

 

About a week had passed since Talisa had seen her new neighbor at the store. Since that day she had not had the pleasure of seeing him again, at least not in person. She had, however, enjoyed picturing him in her mind's eye frequently since they had met.  
  
It was almost midnight on a Tuesday night. Talisa was just getting ready to go to bed when she remembered that she had to run down to the laundry room and grab the last load out of the dryer. She rushed out of the apartment and headed to the elevator.  
  
As she stepped off the elevator into the basement hallway, it occurred to her that she was in her sleepwear. Fortunately, it was not one of her skimpy negligees or anything like that, but it was not something she usually wore out where people might see her. She did look pretty good though, even for someone in their PJs. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and her face was scrubbed free of makeup, leaving her natural good looks to fend for themselves. She wore a pair of loose grey fleece pants and a little pink tank top that left her braless bosom on full display to anyone who might happen to gaze upon her. Regardless of her outfit, she figured that it was not likely she would run into anyone doing their laundry at this hour.  
  
Talisa found her speculation to be correct when she got to the laundry room and found it empty. Grabbing her basket, she quickly set about unloading her whites from the dryer. She was about halfway done folding the load when she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"And here I thought I was the only late-night laundry bandit in this place."  
  
She jumped at the sound of Jon's voice - partially from surprise, but also partially from that familiar tingle that shot through her body when she realized it was him.  
  
"Hey," she greeted him, turning quickly to face him as he walked into the room. "You startled me."  
  
"Didn't mean to frighten you," he replied, a devilish smile creeping over his lips. "Just finishing up my laundry too."  
  
He made virtually no attempt to hide the fact that he was checking out her evening attire. His eyes locked on to her ample breasts straining against the thin material of her tight tank top, causing her to blush a bit, and also making her suddenly very aware of how hard her nipples were becoming.  
  
She smiled flirtatiously at him, arching her back, maybe subconsciously, forcing her tits to stick out even further for him to admire.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just you and me then." She said playfully before turning back to her task at hand.  
  
Talisa closed her eyes as she grabbed some more clothes out of the dryer and hurriedly put them in her basket. She could feel his eyes were still on her and it made her hot. Even in her sweats, she felt sexier than she had in ages. Just being in the same room with Jon made her feel wicked and mischievous.  
  
Suddenly her eyes burst open as she felt him move in close behind her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck when he spoke.  
  
"Need a hand with that?" He whispered, his body gently pressing against hers.  
  
"I, um..." she could feel her cunt dampening as his pelvis rubbed lightly against her ass.  
  
Talisa's head was spinning as flashes of all kinds of different scenarios raced through her mind. Within seconds she had dreamt up at least half a dozen ways he could rip her clothes off and ferociously fuck her until she could not take it anymore.  
  
Then, just as quickly as her imagination had run wild, she snapped back to reality. To be honest, there wasn't anything stopping her from grabbing his dark curls hard and stick her tongue down his throat, but somehow she managed to keep her composure. She is in a foreign country and the last thing she need was to fell in bed with her new neighbor.

"I... I should get going." She said, jamming the rest of her unfolded laundry into the basket and turning around.  
  
His handsome face was inches from hers when turned towards him.  
  
"You sure?" Jon breathed, his lips coming closer to hers.  
  
It was all she could do not to throw her arms around him. "I should go." She repeated, not able to find any other words as her heart raced and breath quickened.  
  
He stood in front of her for a few seconds, his body barely touching hers and his stare never leaving her eyes. Talisa was sure he could sense her attraction for him, she just wondered if he knew precisely how horny he was making her. The longer he remained this close to her the wetter she got between her legs. Finally, after what felt like an eternity for her, but was, in reality, less than a minute, Jon stepped aside, allowing her room to get past him.  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodnight then." He said in that husky voice of his as he turned, his fuck-me eyes still burning a hole in hers.  
  
She hesitated for several seconds, lost in his sexual stare, and then blinked herself back to reality. "Um, yeah..." she replied. "Goodnight."  
  
With that, she grabbed her basket, put her head down and rushed past him, anxious to get out of there before she exploded. Never before had she experienced such sexual tension with anyone. She wondered if he felt the same electric attraction as she did.

 

* * *

 

It had only been a couple of days since Talisa's flirtatious encounter in the laundry room with Jon, and she could not get the memory of it out of her head. Her fantasizing of him had become so all-consuming that she found herself totally unable to stop her constant imaginings of what it would be like to fuck him. Her solution to her moral dilemma was to try and limit her depraved fantasies of him when she pleasured herself. She headed to the bedroom and stretched out on the bed.  
  
She hurriedly pulled her shirt up over her bosom, exposing her overflowing bra and luscious breasts. Next, she slid her hands down and undid her jeans, revealing her thin cotton panties, which already had begun to moisten in anticipation of the attention about to be received.  
  
Talisa then moved her hands back up to her tits and began to gently rub herself through the lace of her bra. Her nipples instantly hardened at her touch, and she instinctively began to gingerly pinch them, letting out a soft sigh of satisfaction in the process. It did not take long for her to begin her erotic fantasizing as her hands explored her chest. She let out a low moan as she imagined Jon's tongue running over her rock hard nipples, his lips covering her heaving breasts. Pulling her bra down below her bosom, she unleashed her impressive jugs and began squeezing them even harder. Her cunt ached to be touched as she continued to picture her fantasy lover pleasuring her big tits.  
  
Her right hand shot down her body and made its way in between her legs. Slowly she began rubbing her swollen lips through the thin cotton. Groaning as she ran a finger over the outline of her cunt, she shuddered with expectation. Unable to deny herself the pleasure she so desperately craved any longer, she slipped her hand underneath the waistband of her quickly dampening underwear. She gently eased her middle finger into the warmth of her longing snatch and sighed deeply.

With her left hand continuing to pinch and pull at her rock hard nipples, and her right hand slowly stroking her finger in and out of her ravenous cunt, her thoughts continued to be of the next door neighbor. In her mind, she replaced her finger with Jon's tongue, picturing it sliding up and down and in and out of her wet cunt. She whimpered in pleasure as the speed of her finger increased in proportion to her imaginary scenario.  
  
Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, Talisa started to fantasize about his cock, dreaming of what it would look like, and thinking about what it would be like to wrap her lips around it. Picturing herself on her knees in front of him, his strong hands grabbing hold of her hair as she sucked on his dick, she squeezed her aching nipple so hard that she let out an involuntary gasp of pain. She imagined running her tongue up and down his shaft as she slid another finger inside her blazing hot cunt.  
  
Her cunt throbbed and her breathing grew increasingly faster at the fantasy of being with Jon. But she was not thinking about making love to him, she was imaging fucking him, hard and dirty.  
  
She furiously pumped her fingers as she envisioned his cock sliding into her horny cunt. Her body trembled as if she could actually feel him inside of her. She inhaled deeply as she saw him fucking her, her hand working faster and faster in between her legs. Desperate for an orgasm, she imagined giving herself to him to be used like a common whore, begging him to fuck her like a cheap slut.  
  
Talisa's frenzied masturbation was consuming her completely as she feverishly chased her sexual release. She could feel the eruption building in her hot wet cunt as she groped at her tits and stroked her fuck-hole at an ever-increasing pace. The bed squeaked in time with her manic movements as the fantasy of surrendering herself to this gorgeous neighbor overtook her fully. She began to moan in pre-orgasmic delight as she reveled in the thought of fucking Jon like a dirty whore. With that, her body convulsed in a shudder that went from the tip of her toes all the way to the top of her head. Her long-awaited climax washed over her as her entire body ignited in a flame of lust.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut tight as she started to come down from one of the most mind-blowing orgasms of her life but later felt disappointed that it wasn't him with her on the bed, ravaging her.

 

  
  
Talisa was quickly becoming fixated with fantasizing about her new neighbor. She could no longer even begin to stop herself from thinking of him on a near constant basis. The lust and obsession she felt towards him after only a couple of encounters with him were something she had never experienced ever before.  
  
It was in this perplexed state that she found herself early one evening as she returned home. She had become extremely distracted and anxious by her contrasting emotions and this night was no exception. The day at work was a mess; her mind was elsewhere and her thoughts erratic. As she got back to the apartment building that night, she was looking forward to getting home and taking a hot bath to relieve her stress. Getting off the elevator she opened her purse, only to realize that her key wasn't on her purse.

  
"Shit!" Talisa swore to herself as she slapped her hand against her apartment door in exasperation.  
  
Sighing heavily, she turned around and leaned back against the door. She squeezed her eyes shut as she slid down and plopped onto the floor.  
  
"Locked out?"  
  
Her eyes instantly sprung open at the sound of the familiar voice. She turned quickly and looked up at Jon standing in the adjacent apartment doorway.  
  
"Looks that way." She replied, her heart beginning to speed up just from seeing him.

"The manager will have a spare key," he said and Talisa immediately took out her phone and called their building manager. The fucking idiot said that he went out and asked her to wait for a couple of hours. She conveyed the message to Jon.

  
"Well, why don't you come in for a cup of coffee or something?" He offered, his usual sly smile sneaking up at the corners of his mouth.  
  
From where he was standing, she was pretty sure he could almost look right down her low-cut black V-neck blouse. If he could not see her tits completely he was at least getting one hell of a view of her cleavage. The thought sent a tingle racing in between her legs.  
  
"Sure," Talisa answered.  
  
He stepped towards her and reached out a hand. She took hold of him, his grip firm and manly as he pulled her up. He did so with such force and speed that she fell towards him as she made it to her feet, necessitating her to place her other hand against his well-formed chest to keep her balance. The two locked eyes as their bodies pressed close against each other.  
  
Jon led her into his apartment and shut the door behind them. Her mind and heart both were racing as they walked into his living room. She put her purse down on the coffee table and was about to turn around to face him when she felt him move in close behind her.  
  
"You are so beautiful," He whispered, his hot breath against her neck making her shudder. She felt his body press against hers and could feel the hard body she lusted after under his t-shirt and jeans. His hard cock pressed against her ass and she closed her eyes, a bizarre combination of fear and anticipation enveloping her.  
  
"Jon, I..." she started to mount some kind of a half-hearted defense of what she now felt was inevitable. But before she could stammer out and further words of protest, he put his hands on her hips and turned her around to face him.  
  
He placed a hand on either side of her face and looked deeply into her eyes. His stare oozed sex, and she felt her cunt moisten instantly. Closing her eyes, she did not resist as he slowly pulled her face towards his and slid his tongue into her mouth. As she returned the kiss, his hands dropped down from her cheeks and made their way onto her round ass. They continued making out and his hands found their way up to brush against her breasts through the thin material of her shirt. Her nipples were already rock hard.  
  
Still holding their lip-lock, he gradually walked her backward to the couch and laid her down, her short black skirt riding up to the tops of her thighs, just below her panties. He pulled away from her to admire the view and she quickly pressed her legs to close together, trying to hold onto some amount of dignity rather than falling over backward and spreading her legs for him as she had imagined in so many fantasies.  
  
Talisa was speechless as she watched him pull his shirt off, revealing the chiseled physique she had dreamt about for weeks. He laid down on top of her pushing his weight onto her. He began kissing her again. Her crotch was soaking wet already and she pushed her tongue deep into his mouth, as her cunt began to ache for his attention.  
  
He slowly kissed his way down to the down her neck and onto her chest. His lips ran over her collarbone and down into the cut of her V-neck. His hands joined his face at her bosom and he quickly pulled her shirt up, exposing her bra covered tits. She gasped as he pulled the lacy material down, revealing her hard nipples and began licking and sucking at them. His hard dick pressing against her, she could not help by beginning to rock her hips back and forth, desperate for as much contact with him as she could get.  
  
Using his knees, he separated her legs and she felt the rough denim of his jeans against her bare thighs as her skirt shifted up above her panties, almost to her waist. She moaned as his cock ground against her cunt while he continued his assault on her bosom with a series of sharp little nibbles on each nipple.  
  
As he continued grinding against her very wet panty-covered snatch, she felt the beginnings of an orgasm building within her. Yearning for release with this hunky man of her fantasies, Talisa bit her bottom lip in anticipation as she basked in the feeling of his hard prick rubbing against her.  
  
Without warning, he suddenly got up, pushed her knees together and quickly grabbed hold of her wet panties and pulled them over her hips and ass, down her shapely legs, over her heels and off. Just as quickly, Jon undid his jeans and slid them down, revealing a long, thick cock. Her eyes widened at the sight of his manhood, she had never seen one that big.  
  
Before she could say anything, in protest or otherwise, he was back between her legs. Using his legs to spread hers apart, his hips moved forward and she felt the head of his dick against her slippery cunt. Her lips parted wide as he slowly pushed forward and penetrated her.  
  
"Jon..." she moaned as she pushed up against his chest. The rest of the words lost as he pushed himself deeper into her.  
  
Slowly he began to fuck her. Holding himself up by his arms, he watched her face with that egotistical smirk emblazoned on his lips, proud of his seduction. His cockiness turned her on even more and she began to roll her hips beneath him, squeezing against his thrusting dick.  
  
Pushing her legs back and wide apart, Jon put his arms under her legs and pushed his cock deeper and deeper. With him on top of her, pinning her down, she felt completely dominated. She felt like a slut... and it felt just as good as she imagined it would.  
  
Talisa moaned in ecstasy as he began to tease her, fucking her with just the tip of his dick, then driving deep and making her gasp as he stabbed into her. He pumped into her with long strokes, fucking her faster and faster. She looked down in between her spread legs and could see his big cock slamming into her cunt repeatedly. It was just as erotic as she had imagined it.  
  
"Turn over," he told her as he slid his prick out of her.  
  
Completely submissive by this point, she obediently rolled over onto her stomach and presented her ass to him. He pulled her up by her hips and positioned her onto her hands and knees. Kneeling behind her, he slid his fat dick into her waiting snatch, slowly fucking her deeper and deeper until he was balls deep inside of her. He held her by her hips, pulling her back onto his manhood with each thrust of his pelvis. Reaching forward, he grabbed a handful of her sweaty brown hair with one of his strong hands and pulled her head backward.  
  
"God Talisa," he groaned, "you have such a hot little ass. I love fucking you. I wanted to fuck you the moment I saw you."  
  
As he spoke, he continued to slide his big cock deep into her. "I knew I'd fuck you as soon as I met you." Jon continued. "I know you wanted it too."  
  
She wondered to herself how many other women this stud had taken back to his apartment and fucked like this. Even though she knew she should have been disgusted with herself for letting this guy use her like this, the idea that a man like him desiring her and wanting to fuck her made her feel sexy and naughty in a way she had never experienced her previous boyfriends.  
  
"God, yes!" She finally admitted, shouting out as she began to come. "Fuck me, baby! Fuck me as I've fantasized! Fuck me!" she screamed

 

She bit her lip as her cunt was penetrated by his thick manhood, her head dropping down as he pushed his cock in as deep as he could. Jon groaned as his balls pressed against her cunt lips, his dick buried completely inside her sopping snatch. Each thrust caused her body to lurch forward, her brown hair bouncing to and fro as the slick sound of her cunt swallowing his shaft time after time echoed throughout the hallway.

 

"Yes! Fuck me, fuck me!" She screeched, begging to be treated like a common whore as the explosion starting to build inside of her. She let out a scream as pleasure ripped through her like a tidal wave. Her body melted, and her mind was quieted to everything in the world except for him. Wetness gushed from her, squirting on to his cock as her orgasm rolled over her completely.

 

He stopped his pounding and let her catch her breath. Once she came down from her blissful state she rotated her hips and that's all the consent that he needs to plunge back into her.

Moaning in ecstasy, lost in the constant barrage of powerful thrusts her new lover was delivering to her hungry cunt. Her heart raced as he reached forward and grabbed a handful of her messy hair and yanked back on it as he pounded her harder and harder.  
  
His hips slapped hard against her ass as he grunted with each stroke as he fucked her harder and faster then she had ever been fucked before. She groaned in satisfaction with each furious pump in and out of her hot cunt, occasionally reaching back to spread her ass cheeks apart in hopes of her new lover somehow finding a way to penetrate her deeper. He slammed into her relentlessly, the sound of their flesh slapping against each other echoing thunderously and combined with her guttural moans of pleasure.  
  
"Oh, God!" Talisa cried out in ecstasy. "Fuck me!"  
  
To her dismay, Jon actually did the opposite of her request and pulled out of her. He shifted her up from the couch and carried her to the hallway table. He repositioned himself against the hallway table, half-leaning, half-sitting, and maneuvered her in front of him, her back to him and dripping cunt hovering above his throbbing cock. She longed to slide down onto his shaft and resume their intense lovemaking, but he held her up by the hips, preventing her from achieving her goal.  
  
"You wanna fuck me, doctor?" He asked, the tip of his dick barely brushing against her engorged cunt lips.  
  
"Yes... oh God yes." She groaned in response, desperate to do so.  
  
"Tell me, doctor... beg for it." He commanded, continuing to taunt her as the head of his prick tickling the entrance of her waiting snatch.  
  
"Fuck me!" She howled. "I need it, baby... Please! Let me ride that big dick. Let me fuck you!"  
  
Satisfied with her response, he finally allowed her to lower herself down onto his rigid dick and begin bouncing up and down. He reached around and stroked her clit as she rocks back and forth on top of him, her tits dancing all over her chest with each recoil of her body against his.  
  
He reached up and grabbed one of her swaying breasts as she rode him like a crazed cowgirl. Squeezing her aching tit with one hand, he seized a mitt-full of her hair with his other and pulled her back tight against him.  
  
"You like that baby? Does that feel good?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Fuck yeah..." She moaned, barely able to speak she was so short of breath.  
  
"You love it don't you baby?" He asked as she continued to bounce up and down vigorously.  
  
"Yes... God, yes." She panted.  
  
And it was true. Talisa had never felt so fulfilled in her entire life. Sex with Jon satisfied her in a way her former boyfriends had never been able to. Something in the animalistic, dominating way he fucked her opened her mind sexually and touched her in a way she never knew possible. As she felt another mind-blowing orgasm building within her, she knew right then and there that there was no way she could go back to other men and fuck them after what she had experienced with her new lover.  
  
He pulled back hard on her hair and she reached up and squeezed her big tits as she came on his pistoning cock. She exploded like never before, almost passing out from the intense release as he continued to pound from below into her right through her orgasm.

"I'm close," he growled and tried to remove himself from her. Talisa stopped him from doing so.

"I'm on the pill," she screamed as her body twitch and writhed atop him, he grabbed hold of her hips and stroked into her slowly several times before burying his prick deep into her dripping cunt and filling her with his white hot seed.

He shifted her and laid her out on the table, as they gasped for breath. They lay like that for several minutes before he finally started to stir and slid his semi-hard erection out of her. He turned her to face him, and she stretched lethargically, arching her back so her nipples grazed against his chiseled chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your comments.


End file.
